The waterfall's way
by CrescentLulamoon
Summary: Taki is attacked, countless dead as Team taki the last of the villages actual fighting force join the forces of Konoha. These little events will lead to an unexpected change in our blonde hero and lazy shadow. The one thing that didn't change was the bonds he had and made along the way along with the new ones he forged. Pairings: Fu/Oc Naru/Tay, Shika/Samui and ?/Oc!


**Waterfall's way!**

Author's note: Welcome to my reboot people this time we will get more of a detailed story not anything mediocre like before. Anything you read from before keep it in mind some of it happens and the rest well not so much lets get this show on the road though. I'm kinda sad I didn't notice how terrible my story was in the first place but I guess that's the price you pay for not really caring at the time. Like I said this a redux version of my story and it's length will go to the end of the naruto manga fo'show, maybe even beyond. So sit back relax pop a cold soda if need be and let the story begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Gamaran.

Chapter one: The fall of Taki part one

Jin Ogame's Pov  
Time:6:45 pm Two weeks before the chunin  
Exam Location: Ogame Clan compound, Waterfall Village

I glanced at the people huddled up in the main compounds house trying to escape from are would be attackers. The barrier around our house could only last so long before it fell and we were overrun. I glanced at my father, the pipe billowing out of the pipe as he rounded the rest of our clan up. His jet black hair set-up in a pineapple shaped style as he looked on at the three of us. His onyx eyes looked at mine before he looked at the cowering civilians behind us. "Jin, I need you to round up anyone that can defend themselves against these ninja attacking us." I nodded as another explosive tag went off probably maiming whoever was outside the barrier defending our small house. "Anything else father?" I could see the hesitance in his eyes before ruffling my hair and laughing at my confused expression. "Just find the capable fighters us three will handle the rest." I didn't like that gleam in his eye it reminded me of uncle Shin and the last we saw of him was a breif smile before he met his untimely end at the hands of an explosive tag. It was hard explaining to Kajina what happened especially when she had a child on the way. "This is an order find everyone that can fight and escort the rest of the civillians out of the village, Shibuki would of wanted this to happen." We glanced at each other one more time, before turning away, I didn't allow him the satisfaction of seeing myself cry in front of him. "Now go the rest of us need to prepare." I left them in silence sobbing as the realization started to settle in this was a evacuation.

I wiped away the tears as I walked into the center of the house, looking on as so many people young and old huddled against each other. Some whispered to each other thinking of ways to escape, while others prayed for the assualt to end. "Umm anyone here a ninja?" The crowd murmured to each other in hushed tones, some before everything died down to a little whisper as only one man stood up. "Chunin Ryo tatame reporting for duty." I glanced at the chunin and I immediately felt intimidated as he stood a good one and half feet over me. His orange mop of hair covered the tan eyes as flinched at the look of scorn he had hiding from the oncoming invaders. His flak jacket covered the whole torso as he wore tan shorts that covered his knees. I wasn't sure if the guy was a weightlifter or just that buff as he walked up next to me. His stare froze the complaining civillians in their place.

"Is their anyone else at all that we can get to help me?" The crowd gathered around again, this time some were more vocal then the others as they screamed at each other blaming one another for the whole disaster. "I can offer a little assistance, and their is another ninja in the village that might help us." The girl stood up slowly as a couple begged her to stay alongside of her before kissing both of their cheeks and gently pushing both of them off as she started to walk out from the crowd. The black sleeveless T-shirt covered her fragile looking frame, as a blue scarf wrapped around her neck. The knee length pants reminded me of those genin, that were running through town warning everyone of the impending attack. A hiate was securely wrapped her upper left forearm. Her auburn hair loosely tied to her right in a ponytail as she giggled at my dumbfounded expression. "My name is Minasaki Satoyama, genin under Sen Shibuu and the only survivor of my squad." She looked away before staring at the ground it must of been difficult knowing your comrades were gone while you lived on. "You were saying someone could help us before, can you tell me who." She looked at the doors before waiting to reply. "Fu she's out their still, she's different but she can help us out greatly." That was a risky gambit in itself everyone who had knew Fu distanced themselves from her because of her tenant, but on the upside she was a ninja and a jinchuruki which did improve our odds, greatly. "Is she somewhere nearby?" Whatever silence we had became an uproar of complaints and vicious slurs against the absent jinchuruki. "Do you want to run in front of the enemies without anyone trying to protect you then shut-up, besides we have to save her she's apart of Taki." I glanced at Minasaki before she walked away with Ryo waving a quick goodbye to what seemed to be her parents.

"Are you completely sure that your up for this, not to be mean or anything but you don't look like your in any shape to fight against any type of ninja attack or not." Ryo's voice seemed to be one of concern, but I paid it no mind. "I just need to find the rest of my equipment and then Minasaki and I will look for Fu." That sounded scarier saying it aloud then in my head, especially as they both stared at me as I approached the matter so casually. "Ryo, you need to stay here and let my dad know that were trying to find Fu. Anytime you can buy would be grateful." I didn't bother looking at him as I prepared myself for the long haul of the night. "Ten minutes is all I'll ask for, especially since Shibuki could still be alive." I nodded and finished grabbing the nearest sword on the shelf, before patting myself down checking if I forgot anything important. "Minasaki grab anything you need while you can I'm sure you won't have another chance." She reacted immediately, grabbing the bow perched on the wall it was their for more of a decorative purpose, as no one I knew actually used a bow. "I'm ready to go it's not far from here if we can get to the tree I'm positive that we'll find her near their if not holed up inside it." She smiled towards me, before walking outside staring at the chakra like barrier protecting us for the moment. "Can we get back in after we leave the barrier, because if not then theirs no point in us leaving in the first place." I looked away before charging into the barrier and popping out on the other side seeing for the first time, the true destruction of our village. Time stopped for me as I watched our once proud village burn in flames as all I could was stand their and rescue one person as the rest of my world collapsed around me.

Minasaki passed by me as she kept running towards the tree as fast as she possibly could ignoring the looks of ongoing ninja as she passed them by. None of them ever had the chance to rise as she left everyone in the dust with me barely keeping up with her ridiculous pace, and as fast as we went we had already began to slow down stopping at the base of the tree. We both stared upwards toward the sky, as the hero's tree loomed over us. "Umm what now, we got down here in like two minutes but I'm sure were not going to have an easy time getting back up." She nodded slightly before drawing her bow and stared at the base of the tree. "We can burn this sucker down, and it will then be easy as hell to find Fu." She looked around again before pulling out what seemed to be a slip of paper and turned towards me grinning. "We need to find Fu not kill her idiot, isn't that's why we left in the first place." She hesitated and seemed to recoil in shock as I snatched the slip of paper from her hands. when her gaze averted, I did what any sane person would do and destroyed whatever that paper was. "Fine spoilsport, Fu should be somewhere near the top. I'll go get her if it's alright with you civie." She talked as though I had no way of reaching her too bad she wasn't going alone. The walk up the enormous tree was a nice pace nothing compared to our previous pace, but still overall good in the grand scheme of things.

We reached the top of the tree in a little over a minute, and each second we started to look for our mysterious ally I felt time slip away further and further. "I found her, I found her." Her voice rang out to my left as I ran to her wanting to see this Fu that our surviving villagers wanted so desperately to be rid of. It was a sight to behold as I stepped into a clearing, which was riddled with countless canned food and books sprawled out what seemed to be a campfire inside the small clearing. Minasaki giggled to herself as I stepped over the discarder garbage and other items laid out. "Fu right, it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Jin Ogame I came here to rescue you." No reaction at all, as I stepped closer my eyes fixed on the frame crouched in the dark. "Go away, just leave your not here to help me so stop pretending already. You act like I'm stupid, but I know what's happening you want me to save the village, not this time it can burn for all I care." I looked at Minasaki as she looked back as confused as I was before I decided to settle things myself here and now. "Look Fu I'm not asking you to fight. I just want to leave the village with as many people as pos..." Her reaction was almost instantaneous as my hand touched her shoulder, the fierce backhand sent me across the clearing and nearly into the fire as she yelled out in a paniced scream. "Don't touch me, not you or anyone have the right to do that ever." She said it with such practice and ease, which made it all the more uncomfortable. The manic gleam in her bright orange eyes said it all as she walked out from the shadows. The minty green hair straightened out traveled across her jawline as an orange hairclip held the loose strands from blocking her view. She had a beautiful tan skin color, it reminded me of those carmels Kaji kept with her at all times since her pregnancy. The rest of seemed to be as off kilter as well, her clothes looked like she'd stolen it from the garbage and shakily stitched it back together trying to keep warm with whatever clothes she had to spare. She looked beautiful as she stood into the light set by the fire even stunning.

"Go home and save the rest of the village, they won't bother to care for me so why should I do the same for them." Minasaki stared at the confrontation, bow drawn and ready to be fired at a moments notice. "Stand down Minasaki if she was going to kill then she would of done it already." Minasaki lowered her bow slowly but never let her gaze wander from Fu, three minutes passed by as I counted down slowly in my head. It was decision time,, and this was well the best one in my mind at least. "Minasaki can you do me a favor, I know it's weird asking and all, but go back to compound your way faster then I am, and I'm not going to leave Fu by herself regardless of the fact she wants company or not." She briefly stared at the fire before shouldering her bow and turning away. "It's suicide staying here no matter what you say, but I guess I'll respect you for that still respect don't mean shit when your dead. Anything you want me to pass on down the road to whatever family you have after this?" She stood planted in the tree as I tried to find the best way to tell my family everything would be alright. "Actually I only got one word to tell them to LIVE. They should know what it means and if anything else protect my aunt Kajina as she has a bundle of joy on the way and I'm sure whatever gender it is, the Ogame name wil be proud." She took off as soon as I stopped talking darting down the tree at god knows what speed leaving me alone with Fu.

"Why'd you stay?" In all honesty I couldn't think of a real logical reason to stay, but I had enough illogical ones to stay. Yep if my sanity ever needed questioning this would probably be the time to do it. "You'll betray me just like Shibuki did and that girl, even sensei your just like the rest so don't think for a second you'll catch me off guard." She was high strung that was for sure, but the whole village was being burnt to the ground and technically she did have the seven tailed Nanabi so their should of been some sort of mistrust, but come on I was literally staying behind to keep her company while the rest of the village was burning to the ground. On top of all that though we were in a tree that was surrounded by fire. I knew fire plus tree and add in the variable of two 14 year olds equaled dead bodies plus a possible forest fire. "Give me a break, do you have a pillow or something cause I can tell it's going to be a long night as it stands right now." She paid me no mind as she stared at the fire watching the wisps of flames teeter out of control before going out in an instant. The fire was alarming as it was it never spread here in the clearing so whether it was as ign of good fortune or some ninja technique I'd never know. I glanced at the flames again not meeting eyes with Fu as I knew that we were going to be like this most likely for the rest of the night.

Minasaki's Pov Time:6:54 pm

I bareeled through the chakra coated barrier wondering why it let me so easily as the rest of the ninja attacked it ever so mercilessly. "So your the one that went with little Jin, I'm sure he'll be with us soon enough I take it." I shook my head at the smoking pineapple headed man, before calmly explaining the situation to him. "I see so the runt put his pride before himself, well nothing we can do about it." I watched him slowly walk to the barrier watching as the ninja with the sound notes on their headband slammed another jutsu into it. "Find that large Chunin and instruct him to escort the rest of the village out towards Konoha I believe we are allied with. I'm sure you two and Diane will be up for the task. My comrades and I will hold them off as long as possible, I'm sure a good ten minutes seems reasonable enough don't you." All I could do was muster up a nod, apparently whoever this guy was either didn't give a damn about his clansmen or he valued his skills that much he didn't care who he was aorund. "Well get going I'm sure Diane can't keep up little trick forever." That was my cue to leave and that I did abandoning him to his own devices whatever that may have been.

I ran through the compound and slammed into Ryo headfirst not bothering to apologize, instead I opted to just helped him stand up right and began explaining the situation to him oh so generously. "So what your saying is that instead of gaining another comrade we lost one thanks to his stubborn pride. Well isn't that great next you'll be telling me your leaving too." I watched him gaze at me expectantly before laughing aloud at the situation."Damn I like that kids style to badwe won't meet again, but still impressive nonetheless. Will miss Kajina Ogame please stand-up?" We both glanced into the crowd as an obviously pregnant woman stood up amongst the crowd, even with the pained expression across her face, she pressed on walking right toward us. "Yes, I believe you have need of me, though I hope it's nothing to strenous as you can see my condition isn't something to be strained." We glanced at each other and before I knew it Ryo was guiding her through the compound towards whoever this Diane woman was. The rest of the civies as I liked to call them all started gathering up what little courage they had even mom and dad were preparing themselves. "Mina dear a moment please." My mother embraced me crying her eyes out as dad whispered sweet nothings into her ear. "Why did you have to go, **sniff**? You knew that FU girl was dangerous yet still you went, **sob**. I'm just glad you made it back safely that's all that mattered." Relieving to see your parents concerned about my well being, but at this point it just seemed to be a little embarassing. "Come on your embarassing me, in front of the village." My face rose a few degrees thanks to the uneeded embarassment before I broke away and glanced outside, knowing that those musical nin were going to come barelling in real soon. "I'm going to go check up on something you two get everyone prepared okay."

It was immediate as I had approached a door one of our opponents upper torso slammed through it his eyes lifeless and the shrill screams of the civies behind me didn't make things any better. My attention snapped from the corpse at my feet to the very yard it came from. their in the yard stood those three ogame pressing down on their opponents and the staggering part about it was that it really looked like they were the battle in the first place. A deadly dance of blades each different from the other as they sliced through the enemies as fast as they came. "I see you've taken a shine to my husband's sword style. " I didn't bother averting my gaze as the dance if death stopped for an instant before beginning again. "As beautiful as it is girl we need to be going before they become exhausted. Kajina and the rest have started to leave." I stared a little longer before turning away realizing that one Ogame had already fallen as the other two prepared themselves to cover their fallen comrades position. Following seemed second nature before long we stopped at what seemed to be a garden. "Welcome to the fourth exit form Taki." I let her pull me into the darkness beforethe entrance closed behind me.

"Just move forward we'll be their soon." I didn't question the lady leading me, it wasn't long before I bumped into another traveling through the tunnel system. "Okay now that we have everyone here Kaji if you would." It was sudden a quick flicker of lights and then the whole cave became illuminated as the nights sky. "We should stay here for tonight, our trip should take a week that's if we get a good pace going to Konoha." They began talking amongst themselves even my parents huddled against each other in the corner. "Why not come back after they leave, I'm sure we could work something to defend against them next time." It was a foolish idea to begin with first we didn't have the manpower to fight them to begin with and another valid reason was they already invaded us once that meant they knew how to get in. Our village prided itself on being able to repel any force trying to invade, but these guys knew we were vulnerable and that said alot for our village's image. Especially since it meant that we either would have to find a way to find a way to defend the village without the Hero's water or join another village and the latter looked so much better in comparison. "You all are more than wlecome to go back, but I'm not going and I believe Kajina has agreed to have her child in an actual place where people are living." It wasn't a subtle gesture at all, she was telling the people that didn't want to travel with them, to go fuck themselves. "I'll follow you miss Ogame." Once the chunin accepted how things were everyone else fell into place.

I watched as the female Ogames laughed to themselves as one pulled out a bed roll for the other. They truly seemed to be happy and it was a little off too see them get along so well with what just happened earlier. Maybe they coped with loss better then I oculd possibly imagine, but I had to know why were they smiling especially at a time like this. "Hey, do you mind if I join you for a while?" They glanced at me before patting the ground and letting myslef take-up a seat next to them and tha'ts when I got a closer gaze at our savior. Her flowing crimson hair matched her eyes as she stared at Kajina and wore a warm smile across her face. The dark blue sleeveless t-shirt with mesh undercoating was odd for a samurai based clan even the casual pants she wore wasn't even comparable to the traditional dress Kajina wore. "Umm, Miss Diane why are you so different from the rest of the clansmen, you don't even have a sword with you and you can actually use ninjutsu." Her eyes glimmered before she turned away. "The truth is I'm not a samurai, I'm a retired ninja." I stared off trying to ask one of the million questions in my head, and the first one slipped out so easily. "What rank were you?" She turned back towards me and smiled as she stared at the hiate across my left arm. "I was a Jounin before I retired." Now it was really unlikely she was from Taki, we hadn't had a Jounin since Kakuzu back in the first shinobi war. "What village were you from then?" She absolutely beamed at that question. "I was one of the elite in Kiri, but once the bloodline purges started I became more and more inclined to leave. Actually I met Sengoku, admist one of the purges as he cut down two genin teams without even batting an eye at the carnage he caused. It was a breath of fresh air when I started going through hand seals and sent a torrent of water his way." She looked away dreamily and blushed somewhat before getting back on target. "It's nice you know we fought each other that day, like it was our last day alive." I really needed to get back on topic before she started to go into more detail. "Okay then can you at least tell me why you retired?" She nodded and giggled at that. "I retired when I became pregnant with Little Jin." The pang in her heart must of been much bigger than I ever believed as her voice lost that cheerful tone with just one word.

Her voice become frail and disheartend, those around her seemed like the one thing that kept her going with the rest of us gawking like idiots. "Miss Ogame, your son wanted me tell you something before he stayed back, it was to live. I know it must be hard losing your son and husband, but keep fighting like I know they would, and besides they aren't dead until you find the body. So if possible they can still be alive, even if it's a slight chance." It was more or less likely that neither of them would survive the night, but she needed to live for now too many lives depended on her skills. What she did after well it was her own buisness, but from the looks of it would not be pretty at all. "Konoha will help I'm sure of it." I didn't let my voice falter as I left them in peace knowing tommorow was going to much harder then ever before.

Author's Note:bam and damn that's chapter one so get on it. Anyway Next chapter will wrap up the Fall of taki arc and then converting to Konoha. We will be meeting our favorite blonde hero and even one of the reasons behind the villages attack. SO anyone want to discuss anything just let me know.


End file.
